


Dreaming among the books

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [37]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy falls asleep in Merlin's bookshop.





	Dreaming among the books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pemberley_Press](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberley_Press/gifts).



> Written for the prompt “I fell asleep in the bookstore you work at AU”

The lad is back again, this time without the little girl Merlin isn’t sure is his sister or daughter. No that it matters one way or another, but he’s a bit saddened by the fact she won’t be asking for his recommendation today.

Though he is glad to see the lad nonetheless. At least that way, he knows that he isn’t in any trouble. Not that Merlin has any right to say anything, since they’re basically strangers, but the lad has managed to worm his way into his heart anyway.

Harry would call him a romantic fool and he would be right. If he wasn’t such an hopeless sap, he wouldn’t get butterflies in his stomach just from the lad’s small wave when he spots him in one of the alley as he makes his way to one of the chair. Merlin is dying to know what are his taste in books when he doesn’t have to entertain a bairn, but it’s not his place to know. He’s just a shopkeeper and he doesn’t even know the lad’s name.

He busies himself with the latest book arrivals, but it’s a slow day and he’s done even before his lunch break. He wanders through the mostly empty shop, soon finding himself in the small reading area he’s set up for his clientele.

Only the lad is there today, looking even younger in his sleep, book open on his lap. He should leave him be, he probably needs the rest if the dark circles under his eyes are anything to go by, but Merlin is rooted to the floor.

That is, until he notices how the lad is shivering slightly and before he can stop himself, he’s removed his cardigan and wrapped it around the lad’s shoulders.

Somehow, it doesn’t wake him up and Merlin leaves him to his dreams.

He would have to explain soon enough, but for now, he can pretend that his gesture will be welcomed.


End file.
